


the way you look brings me straight back down

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tyson pats his shoulder, a little roughly, and JT does his best to not show any signs of pain. “Maybe you need a massage,” he says, grinning like he does when he has a plan. JT laughs. Tyson always has a plan.





	the way you look brings me straight back down

**Author's Note:**

> this is Not Real, at least to my knowledge. if it is, well. good for you, boys. congrats on the sex.
> 
> i... have no idea where this came from, but i can tell you it wasn't supposed to turn into this. i have never written anything even remotely smutty, so this was a uhh interesting experience! thank you to my sweet, sweet friend natalie for letting me cry about these boys to her and also for reading it over for me.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this and that it's not entirely self-indulgent.
> 
> title from 'straight back down' by dean lewis.

He takes an awkward hit in Game 5. Not a dirty hit, it was just one of those plays. He feels tension in his shoulders when he wakes up the next morning, but doesn’t think anything of it. They’ve played, what, like 90 games since September? He knows it’s just part of the postseason push, but he makes a mental note to talk to the trainers and maybe see a masseuse when they touch down back in Denver.

****

Him and Tyson are in the car driving home. Tyson is filming some video for NHL social media, still wearing his suit jacket over a hoodie. JT is just...so fond. He’s not paying attention when the car hits a bump, and he sucks in a breath, hissing slightly as pain shoots across his back.

“You okay, bud?” Tyson asks, eying him precariously.

“Yeah, just took a weird hit last night and I’m a little sore,” he says through somewhat gritted teeth, the pain in his back still lingering. “That’s playoff hockey though I guess.”

Tyson pats his shoulder, a little roughly, and JT does his best to not show any signs of pain. “Maybe you need a massage,” he says, grinning like he does when he has a plan. JT laughs. Tyson always has a plan.

“Maybe,” he says, eyes focused on the road as Tyson’s hand falls to the side. He links their pinkies and tries not to think about the gears turning in Tyson’s head. The gears in Tyson’s head are too mischievous for JT.

****

They’re laying on the couch later that night watching Masterchef Junior. Kerf is long gone, said something about having friends in town and that he wouldn’t be back until the morning. Tyson has his head in JT’s lap, JT has one hand combing through Tyson’s hair and the other hand resting on Tyson’s abs, tracing shapes into his skin.

The episode ends and Tyson reaches for the controller, hitting the back button so another episode doesn’t start. JT looks down and is met with Tyson’s smile looking back at him. He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Tyson’s lips. He pulls back but Tyson comes with him, warm hands holding his face as Tyson kisses him again. 

He rests against the couch as Tyson moves to straddle his legs, arms winding around JT’s neck. Tyson rolls his hips and deepens the kiss, tongue swiping against JT’s bottom lip. JT opens his mouth for Tyson and his hands roam from Tyson’s back down to his ass, squeezing and holding him in place for his own hips to buck up against Tyson.

Tyson’s hands move to JT’s waist, reaching up underneath his shirt, rubbing along his abs up to his chest where he takes both of JT’s nipples between his thumb and pointer finger, rolling them softly at first then with more energy as JT moans into his mouth, his hips bucking against Tyson again. Tyson’s lips trail down JT’s jaw, against his beard and down to his Adam’s apple, nibbling gently there before sucking a spot into his collarbone. 

JT stretches his arms out and winces as the pain in his shoulder comes back. Tyson pulls away from JT, ignoring JT’s whines, stands up, says “take your shirt off and lay on your stomach” to him before leaving the room. JT makes a small sound of protest but does as he’s told. He folds his arms in front of him and lays his head on his hands, waiting for Tyson to return.

The couch dips behind him and he hears a cap open, so he leans up and looks behind him. Tyson is rubbing something into his hands when JT opens his mouth to ask what is going on when Tyson shushes him. “Lay down, Jimothy,” he says with a smirk. “I learned a thing or two about massages when I was in Grand Forks, and Shawzy said I was better than the training staff.”

JT rolls his eyes, but does as he’s told and lays back down anyway. “I’m sure Hayden was just pumping your tires, but we’ll see.” He hears Tyson laugh and feels a knee nudge his hip a little hard as Tyson straddles his thighs. He takes a deep breath and mumbles out a ‘yeah’ when Tyson asks if he’s ready.

Tyson’s hands rub across his back, warm with what JT assumes is massage oil. He sucks in a breath when Tyson starts kneading the muscles in his right shoulder. “Oh yeah, buddy, you’ve got some knots,” Tyson says, his hands working the area, his thumb pressing into one of the knots.

JT feels Tyson roll his hips again, can feel Tyson’s dick through both of their pants. He lets out a soft noise, not sure if it’s pleasure or pain, as Tyson’s hands move to his other shoulder, doing the same motions on that shoulder as well.

Tyson moves his hands further down JT’s back, pouring a little more oil on his hands as he goes, focusing on his spine, pressing kisses across JT’s back when he feels like it. Tyson runs his hands along JT’s side, feeling from his ribs up to his arms, squeezing the muscle there as he bites along JT’s neck, his ear, his jaw, before meeting him for a chaste kiss. His hands are still working JT’s back, his hips rolling into JT’s ass as he deepens the kiss.

Tyson pulls away from him again, his palms working into JT’s shoulders with more force than before. He kneads his way down JT’s back, down to his waist, and then moves his body further down the couch again. 

JT makes a noise protesting Tyson moving away from him, but Tyson just shushes him again before his hands move to squeeze JT’s ass through his sweatpants. Tyson pulls his sweats down, kneading the bare muscles there. Tyson pauses, as if asking to make sure JT is okay with this, and his only response is to push his sweats down the rest of the way and angle his ass a little, giving Tyson better access.

He hears Tyson mutter “fuck” under his breath before he feels Tyson’s thumbs dig into his tailbone on either side of his spine. Tyson’s hands work their way up his back a little, big hands squeezing the muscles under them. Tyson leans forward again, pressing kisses up JT’s spine as his hips roll against his ass.

“Fuck, come on, Tys,” JT says, moaning and shifting so his dick can get some traction against the couch. He’s desperate now, and Tyson knows it which is why he is teasing him. He feels Tyson’s tongue against his spine then, feels it trace its way down his back slowly, until it reaches the top of his crack, when his tongue pulls off and Tyson presses a kiss there.

Tyson grabs his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, and blows air against his hole. JT moans loudly, burying his face in his arms. He hears what sounds like Tyson spitting and then feels something wet against his hole. Tyson’s thumb is there, spreading it around, then blowing air against him again. JT bites his arms then, groaning into his own skin. Tyson is still massaging his ass with one hand, squeezing and kneading, when one of his thumbs presses at JT’s hole.

JT feels the couch behind him dip again, takes the opportunity to push himself up onto all fours, ass in the air for Tyson when feels another bead of spit hit him, then feels Tyson’s tongue on him. It’s wet and pushy, circling his hole, gently at first, then with more force. It feels incredible, like nothing JT has ever felt before. Tyson licks a stripe up his hole then, lapping at it like he needs this for survival. He feels one of Tyson’s hands leave his ass, then hears Tyson shuffling. He lifts his head to look and sees Tyson eating him out and jacking himself all at once. Holy shit.

It’s not long before Tyson’s hand is back on JT, spreading him apart again. JT feels spit again then, followed by blowing air, then feels Tyson’s thumb at his hole. Tyson presses in with his thumb and JT moans at the feeling of it. Tyson’s tongue joins his thumb, then his thumb pulls out and it’s just Tyson’s tongue again. Tyson buries his face in JT’s ass, tongue fucking into him over and over. JT’s biting his bottom lip now, trying to keep his hips still. Tyson spreads his cheeks again, his thumb circling JT’s hole again before his tongue replaces it, and JT can’t help but reach back and hold Tyson’s head there. 

He feels Tyson smile against him, feels his teeth bite gently against the skin there, before fucking into him with his tongue again. He wants more, and he tells Tyson as much, and then he feels Tyson pull away again. He hears the cap open and close again, and then feels Tyson’s finger at his hole, pushing in and fucking him with ease. He knows he’s not going to last like this. 

Tyson must be in his head because he pulls away from JT. JT hears shuffling behind him and then he feels Tyson’s dick between his cheeks; not fucking him, just rutting against him. Tyson’s hands are moving along his back now, to his chest, pinching one of his nipples. They’ve been together for quite a while now, but he’s always amazed at how well Tyson knows him, knows what he likes, knows exactly what to do to get him off.

JT knows how close he is, so he rolls over and away from Tyson. “Stand up,” he says, pushing Tyson’s pants down and watching as Tyson’s cock springs free and lands against his abs. JT licks his palm and then closes his hand around Tyson’s dick, jerking a few times before taking the head into his mouth. His tongue presses against the bundle of nerves there, sucking the tip and working the rest with his hand.

Tyson’s hand is in his hair then, tugging slightly as JT swallows him down. JT hears him moan quietly, and decides he wants to hear more of that, so he takes him down as far as he can without gagging and holds him there for a few seconds. He licks a stripe up Tyson’s cock before taking him back down, taking more this time, feeling Tyson’s hands tighten in his hair. He reaches around to grab Tyson’s ass, silently asking for more.

JT has always enjoyed giving head, always known he’s good at it, but it wasn’t until he started messing around with Tyson that he perfected his deepthroating technique. He pulls off of Tyson, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Tyson meets his look and gives him a small smile, before the hand in JT’s hair guides him back to Tyson’s cock. Tyson’s hand in his hair pushes him down and holds him there, Tyson fucking into his mouth just the way JT wanted.

JT lets his mouth be fucked for a little while, his hands massaging Tyson’s balls at first, then moving to his abs, then his chest, rolling Tyson’s nipples between his fingers. Tyson stops holding his head then, pulling JT’s head off of his cock. JT takes him back down one more time, and Tyson’s thumb is on his cheek, relishing in the feeling of his cock in JT’s mouth.

Tyson pulls him into a kiss. It’s not sweet, it’s not subtle, it’s obscene - it’s more teeth on teeth than anything. Tyson gets his fist around JT, hard strokes lead to Tyson pushing him down on his back before swallowing him down to the hilt. Tyson wastes no time, up and down up and down, effectively blowing him within an inch of his life.

Tyson pulls off of him with a pop, and then pulls JT from a sitting position until he’s lying down. Tyson is standing still, and JT has his legs in the air, Tyson holding them at his ankles, when Tyson lines their cocks up and JT gets a hand around them both, stroking them together. Tyson sucks in a breath, his bottom lip between his teeth. He lets out a quiet “fuck” before leaning back down to kiss JT. JT wraps his legs around Tyson’s hips, reaches for the massage oil, pushes it against Tyson’s chest and, in what he hopes is a steady voice, says “fuck me, Tys, come on.”

Tyson smiles and sinks back to his knees, spreading JT apart and licking at his hole again. He coats his fingers in the oil and pushes 2 into JT without warning. JT groans, his head thrown back, says “no, come on, I’m ready” and reaches so he can grab the oil and rub some onto Tyson’s cock. Tyson kisses him again, pushes him so he’s laying down again, and positions himself at JT’s hole, pushing in with just the head, teasing him.

“Tys, I swear to GOD, come ON,” JT whines, trying to push himself against Tyson and take more of him in. JT loves how intimate it feels to have Tyson like this, no barrier between them. They were messing around for a few months before they had a conversation about them being exclusive, which led to Tyson saying he didn’t want to use condoms anymore. After they got tested and had a clean bill of health, they spent an entire weekend in bed. It was filthy, in the best way, some of the best sex either of them had ever had.

He’s brought back to reality when Tyson sinks in all the way, holds still for a moment to let JT adjust, then lets loose. Tyson’s hands are on his chest, in his hair, on his abs as he fucks him. JT is surrounded by Tyson, by his grunts, by everything. He thinks he could stay like this forever, until Tyson pulls almost all the way out before fucking back into him hard, hitting his prostate along the way. JT cries out as Tyson hits it again and again, JT’s hands pinching his own nipples, never wanting it to end.

“FUCK,” he all but screams, closed eyes opening to look at Tyson and take it all in. Tyson has a loose curl in front of his face, his eyes closed in concentration, his tongue poking out of his mouth the way he does when he’s trying to focus. He reaches for his cock but Tyson bats his hand away.

“Think you can come, untouched?” Tyson asks him, hooking JT’s ankles around his shoulder for a different angle. Tyson is fucking him harder now, maybe even deeper if that’s possible.

JT moans at the change, lets out a shaky “probably” as his hands rest at his sides. He lays there, Tyson fucking him better than anyone ever has, and thinks that if he were to die tomorrow, he’s lived his absolute best life, especially tonight. He looks at Tyson, sees his brows furrowed, and knows he’s close. “Fuck, Tys, you’re so good,” he moans as Tyson’s hips speed up. “You’re so hot, GOD, fuck me, Tys, come on.” He has no shame in his begging.

Tyson’s hips stutter, and JT knows he’s going to come. “Yeah, Tys, come in me, just like that,” he says, on the brink of orgasm himself, not caring how desperate and porny he sounds. 

 

“Jay, baby, FUCK,” Tyson says, fucking into him harder then, his hips pounding against JT, moaning loudly as he comes. JT pushes back against him, riding him through it, until Tyson’s hips slow. Tyson doesn’t pull out as he leans forward, taking JT’s nipple between his teeth and bites down on it, fucking him with his softening cock, until JT comes.

“Oh my god, oh fuck,” JT whines, his cock spurting without being touched. Tyson pulls out then and takes JT’s cock into his mouth, lapping at the head, licking the come off of JT’s stomach and running a finger through the come dripping out of JT before fucking it back into him.

****

JT doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he wakes up to a warm washcloth on his stomach and opens his eyes to see Tyson cleaning him up. “Holy shit, Tys,” he says, rubbing his eyes.

“That was good, eh?” Tyson says, extending an arm to pull JT until he’s standing. “How are your shoulders?” He hands JT the pants he discarded earlier, before taking his hand and leading him downstairs to Tyson’s room.

“I don’t know,” JT says when they get inside the room. He pushes the door closed, then pushes Tyson back against it. “I think,” he kisses Tyson, “that I might,” another kiss, “need another session,” he says and presses a long, lingering kiss to Tyson’s lips. 

Tyson laughs and pushes him away before walking over to the bathroom. “I’ve never had a complaint before. Shower?”

He laughs and pushes Tyson into the bathroom, grabbing what he hopes is a clean towel off the floor, then follows Tyson into the shower. “I’m not complaining,” he says, positioning himself under the running water. “But maybe there’s room for improvement.”

Tyson slaps his back playfully then grabs the body wash. “Guess we’ll just have to practice. Practice makes perfect, right?” Tyson nudges him until he turns around so his back is facing Tyson. He hears the cap of the body wash open and then feels Tyson’s hands on him. He’s spent, so he appreciates Tyson taking care of him.

Tyson’s hands are all over, washing JT’s back, then his abs, and then on his cock, jerking him lazily. JT sucks in a breath, “uh, yeah, I’m good with practice.” Tyson’s lips are on his neck then, sucking and biting while his hand works him over. “God, Tys, you’re unreal,” he moans, leaning forward until his arm rests against the shower wall, his head coming to rest on it.

Tyson pulls his hand away then and starts rinsing the soap off. His hands are on his back, wiping the suds away, and then they’re on JT’s ass, fingers between his cheeks, cleaning off the mess he left there. He pushes back against Tyson’s hand until he gets the message and slips a finger inside. “Fuck, Jay, you’re… god,” Tyson trails off, moaning into his ear as he adds a second finger. 

“Just uh, just call me JT,” he breathes out. He’s in no position to crack jokes, not when Tyson is getting him off for the second time tonight. He hears Tyson chuckle quietly, pulling his other hand away from JT’s cock. JT whines at the loss, bringing his own hand to stroke himself. Tyson adds a third finger then, fucking him at a steady pace. JT’s hand speeds up on his cock, matching Tyson’s pace best as he can, ignoring how sensitive he feels.

Tyson pulls his fingers all the way out, and JT doesn’t have time to whine again before his fingers are back inside of him, fucking into him harder and faster than before. JT’s breath speeds up and so does his hand, his hips pushing back against Tyson’s hands and forward into his own hand. “Fuck, Tyson, I, nnnnngh,” he screams, and then he’s coming all over himself. He rests his hand against his arm on the shower wall for a few seconds before turning around, Tyson’s fingers falling out of him.

He pushes Tyson back against the other shower wall, his hand batting Tyson’s own hand away from his cock. He kisses Tyson, hard, his hand on Tyson’s cock. Tyson moans into his mouth as JT jerks him off. Tyson’s tongue is in his mouth and JT sucks on it, his hand twisting slightly on Tyson’s cock. He pulls away from Tyson’s mouth and latches on to the spot where his neck meets his shoulder.

Tyson fists a hand into JT’s hair, holding him in place. JT can hear his breaths get shorter and knows he’s close. He pulls away from Tyson’s neck and moves to his ear, nibbling at it a little bit. “Come for me, baby,” he whispers in Tyson’s ear. “You’re so good, Tys, fuck, come for me.” It takes 2 more strokes, and then Tyson comes, head lolling forward to rest on JT’s shoulder as he strokes him through it.

JT rinses his hands in the water stream, and then grabs the bodywash and washes Tyson the same way Tyson did for him. After he rinses the soap off of Tyson, they stand under the water stream, holding each other and kissing lazily.

“Unreal, eh?” Tyson says, smirking against JT’s lips. “How do I improve on ‘unreal’?”

JT pushes Tyson away gently, turns the shower off and steps out of the shower. “Cocky doesn’t suit you,” he says, drying himself off with the towel he’d grabbed. “We’ll revisit this next time you want to...practice.” He tosses the towel to Tyson before heading back into Tyson’s room.

He lays down on his side of the bed, waiting for Tyson to come back. When Tyson finally gets into bed, he holds his arm up so Tyson is able to cuddle against him, Tyson’s back to his chest. He wraps his arm around Tyson’s midsection, his head nuzzling into the area between his shoulder and head. “Thank you,” he says quietly, “I’ve never been with someone who like, I don’t know, wants sex to be so good...for me, specifically. You really are just, absolutely unreal.”

Tyson lets out a soft laugh and pushes back to cuddle closer to JT. “Practice makes perfect, boo. Just wait and see.”

“You saying it gets better than that?”

“I have some ideas, some plans,” Tyson mumbles and JT can barely make it out.

“Yeah?” JT mumbles himself, knows he’s closer to sleep than anything.

Tyson mumbles something again and JT can’t make it out at all. He falls asleep looking forward to the idea of practice in a way he never has before. Yeah, he’s into it. He loves Tyson’s plans.


End file.
